Entering a new world
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Paul and Karen are best friends but what happens when he phases and he can't meet Karen anymore? Will they both realise that they love each other or move on with thier lives and find new Bff's? Summary sucks! please read and review!


**Karen's P.O.V**

Sighing I sat on the bench waiting for Paul, who was supposed to be here an hour ago. "Some best friend." I muttered, kicking a pile of sand.

Paul and I always fight, but we were the best of friends. When I found out, my ex was cheating on me, Paul broke his nose and stayed with me day and night keeping my mind off of it.

"Hey home girl." I heard him shout. Turning my head, I gave him my death glare. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't what me! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I shrieked.

Paul plopped down next to me and nudging my arm. "I'm here noww." He dragged out smirking.

I felt like ripping his head off. Even after all these years, he still didn't remember what today was. I got up shaking the sand off me.

"Where you going?" He huffed standing up following me off the beach.

I glared at him, "Don't worry about it!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Are you on your period?" he asked snorting.

"Yes! but that has nothing to do with this."

"Come 'ere." He grunted tugging on my arm, making me sit next to him. We laid down as he started to rub my stomach. Paul knew how to calm me down in a situation like this and it wasn't fair that it was working.

"Hey Karen?" Paul murmured.

"I hate you," I whispered, shaking my head as he chuckled. "Paul.. do you remember what today is?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah its the fourth." He spoke, that was the last straw, I got up storming away.

I heard Paul stand up and yell, "hey!"

I turn on my heel and glare at him,"What?!"

"Happy Birthday." He shouted stuffing his hands in his pockets smiling, my jaw dropped. He remembered?!

"Y..you remember?" I whispered.

"Of course! C'mere." He laughed grabbing my arm, pulling me towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sush." He hissed picking me up and putting me on the hood of his car, he ran to the side of his car and pulling three boxes of different size and shapes out.

The first was big, probably came to my mid-thigh, wrapped in yellow and orange.

The second was a small rectangular box that peaked my attention wrapped in purple.

The third was smaller wrapped in blue.

"You got me three gifts?" I asked excited, he nodded slowly gently kicking the biggest box next to me.

I carefully unwrapped it and open the box. Four balloons flew out holding down a huge teddy bear.

"Paul!" I yelled pouncing on him, he caught me in a hug, laughing he sat me back on the hood of his car standing between my legs, next was the second biggest.

I open the lid and gasp.

**-Flashback (two weeks earlier)**

I was in the dressing room trying out dresses, my birthday was in two weeks and I still had no dress.

I slipped on a navy blue dress that came up a bit higher than my knees zipping it up smiling at my self.

_'Yes! This is the one!_' I mentally shouted walking out of the looking for Paul.

"Damn you look great." Paul murmured, he shook his head blanking his face of any emotion. "Can we go now?" He asked.

"Paul, I really like this dress," I smiled.

"How much is it?" He asked standing up, I frowned, I hadn't thought about that.

I reached behind me and looking at the price tag.

I sigh. "$366.99" I whispered walking back inside to change out of the beautiful dress.

Paul frowned as I walk out, back in my normal clothes. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged walking out of the store. I walked to the car, hopping in thought I was never going to see that beautiful navy blue dress again.

**- End Flash back (present)**

Boy was I wrong!

I ran my hand across the silky fabric looking up at him. "How? When?" I ask.

Paul shrugged. "Extra hours," he spoke. I giggled reaching out for the smallest box. He handed it to me stepping closer. I opened the box more carefully than the others because it felt so fragile in my hands. I open the small lid and look up at him. "P-Paul?" I stuttered.

He sighed taking it from me. I thought he was going to take it back but instead he picked the necklace and moved my hair away.

He placed it around my neck making me shivered as his warm hands touched my face. He cupped my cheeks and smiled.

"This was my mom's." He said

I smiled and nodded. "I know." My mind went back to the time when we would play at his house. There was a picture of his mother wearing this necklace. I threw my arms around his neck, "thank you.. for everything."

"It's all good. " Paul smiled, I sighed holding _my_ necklace.

"Sooo Birthday sex?" Paul smirked.

"Your impossible!" I laughed shoving him, Paul laughed stepping back to me. His hands burning into my thighs.

"Ya' know if we keep sitting here like this... people are gonna think we are together."

"And that's a bad thing?" Paul smirked, I laughed looking at the girls glaring at me, Paul followed my eyes glancing at them and smirked.

"Don't woory about them, they're just jealous that they aren't my bestie like you."

"Riiighhhttt." I dragged running a hand through my hair, I looked into his eyes and smile.

"What?"He asked narrowing his eyes confused.

"You remembered." I giggled smiling, Paul laughed picking me up.

"C'mon.. Lets go." He motioned sliding me off the car.

"Why?" I asked frowning, this moment was perfect, watch the sunset fall with my best friend, what could be that?

"You don't expect us to have birthday sex here do ya'?" I laughed sliding into the car buckling up, biting my lip.

He was just kidding... right?

I sighed, mentally shaking my head closing my eyes. I leaned my head back into my seat and falling asleep having one of the wettest dreams ever.


End file.
